The invention relates to a hip joint socket for implantation into the pelvic bone, comprising an outer shell consisting of metal and an insert arranged in it for supporting a joint ball of a femur implant.
In the case of provision of a hip endoprosthesis, with which not only a hip joint socket with insert but also a femur implant with stem and joint head are implanted, the joint head is guided along the lower edge of the outer shell during setting or repositioning in a very forceful engagement and this can lead to metal being deposited on the joint ball which the joint ball strips from the edge of the metallic outer shell when sliding over its edge. This can occur, in particular, when the joint ball consists of a very hard material, for example of ceramics or a cobalt-chromium alloy, while the outer shell, as is customary, consists of titanium or a titanium alloy. Layers of titanium then appear on the joint heads following setting and these metallic layers on the joint head can lead to an increased wear of the insert material, with which the joint head interacts in the inserted state.
The object of the invention is to prevent any such metallic layer on the joint ball and, therefore, any increased wear of the insert material caused thereby.